


Morning dew, lemon and poppies.

by ver_verbatim



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Anime, F/F, Fluff, HAHAHAHAH ANGST, Manga, Pieck (Shingeki no Kyojin) - Freeform, Pieck Finger - Freeform, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin) - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, idk but they both seggsy can confirm, pls take a break lol - pieck, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, some sort of modern au????, ummm idk tags ig, wholesome content, wlw, yelena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_verbatim/pseuds/ver_verbatim
Summary: Yelena, she's always working hard. Pieck - her worried lover.Both of them are over not being able to see each other as often.
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Morning dew, lemon and poppies.

Enveloped in warmth, Pieck stared aimlessly at the television. She aimlessly dug within the bowl of popcorn, moving around the unpopped kernels drowning out the noises from her T.V. with the satisfying clinking sounds emitting from the kernels. She sighed, her fingers fumbled as her eyebrows furrowed. She reached down and grabbed at the fuzzy blanket and threw it over her head. Oh, how she missed the nights /they/ once shared together, how she missed being able to lovingly brush the golden strands of her lover's hair back, soothing them both after a long day. How she missed the tender kisses that were placed on her forehead as she fell asleep within her lover's arms. Pieck missed it all, her heart seemed broken without it. A lonely tear fell down her cheek as she reminisced on what once was. Missing the scent of morning dew and poppies, the slightest hint of lemon in there as well. Pieck rubbed at her tired eyes, gunmetal gray staring into the confusing darkness from under the blanket. Her eyes lulled asleep, her ears blocking out the white noise and static of her broken heart. 

Aching was her back, dull eyes scanned pages of the same boring text. She'd lost track of time, sorting, filing, printing rinse, and repeat. Yelena was sure she'd grown at least 10 gray hairs by now. Her eyes stung from having to squint at the same sized font, the same color, the same errors. She honestly couldn't care for the necessary numbers, the financial spendings for this company, accounting wasn't what she really wanted to do anyway, it just brought home a lot of money. She didn't want to end up homeless, she didn't want /her/ to be disappointed, she didn't want Pieck to be unhappy. Her hair grew messy as the faint noises from a distant room entered her mind, the chilling night breeze breathed through her window as she wished for sleep, wished for more time to spend with her wife, wished for just a little bit more daylight within the weekend hoping that would bring them some time to do things. Toying with the ring that wrapped itself her shoulders bounced as she tried to suppress the shallow sobs from a build-up of stress. Her head rest on the table as she attempted to calm herself down.

Yelena rose from her chair, her arm pushed against the door trying to stop the creaking hinge. Slipping into her kitchen, she pulled down one of the many mugs, her finger flicked down a switch as water started to boil. She depleted a sigh as she shuffled within the small kitchen, finding the things she needed for her coffee. Her ears picked up the soft snoring that came from the separate room. She peered around the corner, to see the mass of blanket and woman. A sorrowful smile made its way onto her lips. The same type of smile you'd see a doctor give a patient as they said their final goodbyes, the type of smile you'd see someone give to a homeless animal, the type of smile you'd see two tired lovers give each other after not seeing them for so long. Yelena's hand wrapped around the remote, pressing down on the volume button to slowly ease the noises out. She knelt down softly, taking care not to disturb Pieck's sleeping form. Her hand pushed back some of the messily tied hair behind Pieck's ear. "I've missed you, love" Yelena whispered to the sleeping woman. She moved in closer, planting a soft kiss onto her love's forehead. Slipping her arms underneath Pieck, Yelena picked her up making sure not to take away any warmth from the blanket. 

Pieck's eyes slowly opened, the gentle movements making her smile. How obscure it was, how easily melted the blonde was towards her. It made butterflies flutter about within her stomach, almost letting her forget the sadness that it also brought on when she went without. She lay her head on her lover's chest as she was carried away. The rustling of blankets and the smell of poppies and lemon made her want to cry. Her fingers wrapped around Yelena's wrist as she was about to leave. Her voice ever attentive. "Stay,, please,, just for tonight,," The soft tone to her voice genuine, shaky as she attempted herself to not breakdown. Yelena hesitated before she caved. "Alright, just for you" she hummed, slipping her blazer off. Yelena slipped in next to Pieck, Pieck moved in as she let Yelena envelop her once more. The thing they had both longed for they had now gotten, happiness spread throughout them both as the two of them slipped into sleep in each others embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so thanks
> 
> lol pls request i am bad at ideas


End file.
